Data-storage disks in accordance with various recording schemes, such as optical disks, magneto-optical disks, and magnetic-recording disks, are known in the art. In particular, hard-disk drives (HDDs) employing rotatable magnetic-recording disks as storage media have been used in various fields as disk drives that possess both high speed performance and high data-storage capacity. With the increase in data-storage capacity and performance of HDDs, HDDs are increasingly updating their firmware in order to add new functions, or to change the configuration parameters in the HDDs after their delivery. Therefore, engineers and scientists engaged in HDD manufacturing and development are interested in methods that are capable of updating a program stored in a HDD to meet the rising demands of the marketplace for increased data-storage capacity and performance.